


Sundermount Sadness

by BonnyWrites



Series: Garyon Hawke [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: After End Game, Anders - Freeform, Hawke - Freeform, M/M, My Canon, Romance, Sundermount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyWrites/pseuds/BonnyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Anders escaping Kirkwall after defeating Meredith. <br/>after ACT 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundermount Sadness

"Slow down love." Anders pleaded to Garyon’s back. "Why we are in a hurry? We are already at Sundermount and I can’t see anyone coming after us." he continued and almost tripped to something. The path was muddy and dark, because it rained. It had been for the few hours already. 

Though it fitted to Anders’ s state of mind. He still couldn’t believe that Garyon had saved his life, given him another chance. Justice in his mind was roaring something about making up what he’d done, but Anders didn’t want to listen to it right now. 

Garyon had saved his life and agreed to leave with him. If Anders could deduce anything about these few silent hours that had been since they arrived to Sundermount and from Garyon’s tensed back, was that something or someone was troubling him. Anders felt a pang of guilt in his heart, thinking, knowing that it was him. Garyon had seemed so certain to save his life, Anders had never seen him losing his temper like that before. He had been against taking Anders’s life or letting anyone else to do it. Hawke had even defended him against Sebastian’s threats. Maybe, even after all that, Hawke had second thoughts? The mere thought gave Anders cold shivers and made his heartache more painful.

The guilt and questions tormented Anders as they walked along the mountain path and all the time even more, when he watched Garyon’s back. He wished that they could stop and talk, clear things out. But nothing like that happened, it was just the rain and moody thoughts.

"We are meeting someone at the top."Garyon said shortly and continued forward, turning around to see that Anders managed to follow . They continued in silence. Anders thoughts became more gloomy , more dark and more filled with self guilt as there was no response to his questions to Garyon. It saddened Anders even more.

"There" Garyon said almost at top, helping Anders to climb the last rocks. Anders raised his eyes from the slippery ground and looked ahead. He saw light,small and tiny and weary but light anyway. "Come, let’s go, they are waiting for us." 

Anders followed Garyon to the top and light became stronger and bigger all the time .Then he heard it. “I am so relieved to see you to see you Hawke.” Varric’s familiar voice said accompanied by Fenris’s snarkier voice. Varric? and Fenris? but how? Anders couldn’t believe this and all of a sudden he felt like hiding behind Garyon’s back. What would they think of him? 

"Varric, Fenris. "Hawke said shortly, tiny smile on his face."Did you got everything ?" he asked and Varric nodded. "Sure. And there’s something extra from Aveline and Merrill also." the dwarf continued looking at Hawke first, then glancing shortly Anders, who was half hiding behind Garyon’s back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Varric asked from Hawke. Anders felt a coldness attacking his heart."It’s not that I have much choice." Garyon said taking the packs from Varric. "Thank you for these. I will contact when it’s a bit more peaceful." Hawke turned around to leave. 

"Hawke" Fenris and Varric shouted almost the same time. Garyon turned around. "Take care of yourself and Blondie" Varric said and Fenris nodded beside him. "You know I will" Garyon smiled. He walked to Anders and gave him few packages to carry too. 

They moved along the path, Anders looked back from times until he couldn’t see Varric’s light anymore. Garyon didn’t say anything still and Anders became worried again. They were sure sad looking pair, both had hair plastered all over their face, clothes soaking wet, leaning on their staffs to stay up on the muddy and slippery path. 

Once they reached the other side of the Sundermount, Garyon stopped. “I think we could camp here? We need to get dry” he said and started to dig the packages. He found some blankets and saw a large tree nearby that could keep the rain away. Quickly like he’d done it thousand times, Hawke had made them a temporary tent to sleep on. 

"It’s not a castle but it’ll do"he said, maybe mostly to himself Anders doubted. He moved the blankets a bit so that Anders could get in , he got inside right after with some wood he had picked up. He mumbled a bit and soon they had a little fire. 

Anders sat down. He was confused. He was in self guilt and sad, he didn’t know what to say or do, but he wanted everything to be like it was.Yet he knew it might not be possible. He sat staring at the fire, thoughts running wild and he felt tears building up. 

And then Garyon was there, grabbing gently his shoulder, talking, finally talking something to him. ”Let’s get your clothes off, there should be dry ones in the pack, if Varric remembered all. “he spoke softly while getting off his coat. He didn’t stop until Anders was naked. “By The Maker Anders ! You’re shivering and your lips are blue. Why didn’t you say anything What am I supposed to do if my healer gets sick?” Garyon worried but Anders could see a small hint of smile on his face. 

Garyon dug the packs and found Anders some dry clothes and changed ones to himself too. Then he sat behind the mage and pulled him close, pulling a blanket over them. Soon the blonde felt hands warming him up , going around his chest, waist, hips, leaving a warm trace behind. “You’re useful to have around.”Anders mumbled when he started to warm up. To that Garyon chuckled and that made Anders even more happy and warm. Maybe there was hope after all?

When Anders got his speech back and his lips were back at their natural color, he finally gathered enough courage to talk about what was dwelling in his mind.”Garyon?” he started hesitating.”I am sorry, for pulling you in this mess.You deserve better than this.” Anders continued and felt tears burning int he corner of his eyes and lump in his throat made talking hard.

"What?"Garyon wondered and wrapped his arms tighter around Anders. "You didn’t pull me to anything, I am here because I want to, I am here because you are too. I love you Anders." he assured and placed a few kisses on the blonde’s hair. His hands searched the other mage’s hands, taking them in his own and warming them. 

"I know, but still? I though that since you didn’t want to talk..and something clearly was bothering you…" Anders tried to sort his thoughts, turning his head and trying to catch Garyon’s eyes. "That I don’t want to be with you? Andraste’s knickers Anders. You aren’t the one that bothered me. I love you, I am doing this because I want, because I want to be with you so long as I live.I am yours as you are mine. We belong together."

Anders turned over and sat on Garyon’s laps, wrapping his arm around the mage’s neck. “I love you too.” he whispered before kissing Garyon tenderly. He felt the other mage’s hands on his back, arms pulling him closer. When they broke the kiss to get some air, Garyon hide his face on the blonde’s shoulder on the crook of his neck. 

"Anders?Am I a failure?" was Garyon’s muffled ask. Anders knew instantly what this was about."No, you are not a failure. You’re the Champion, you did what you could, it is not your fault that the people involved made stupid decisions. " Anders comforted, stroking Garyon’s back. "You helped the mages, you helped me, you saved me."Anders continued. "That’s no small thing." 

Garyon held still for some time, clearly thinking. Anders hold him close and waited. his heart was happy again, Garyon loved him and he wasn’t alone. He was alive and happy, that was all that mattered.


End file.
